deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tohka Yatogami
Tohka Yatogami is a spirit who was sealed by Shidou Itsuka. She is the main female protagonist of the light novel, Date A Live. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *'Tohka Yatogami VS Saber' (Completed by DealySinner) With someone else *Shidou's Harem vs Ichika's Harem (Date-A-Live vs Infinite Stratos) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents *Astraea(Heaven's Lost Property) *Es (BlazBlue) *Houki Shinonono (Infinite Stratos) *Ikaros (Heaven's Lost Property) *Koharu Tsukikage (Valkyrie Drive Bhikkhuni) *Lucina (Fire Emblem: Awakening) *Neptune (Hyperdimension Neptunia) *Spirit Vessel (Malicious Rebirth) *Shalltear Bloodfallen (Overlord) *Strea (Sword Art Online) History When Tohka first appeared on Earth, on the 10th of April, she came under attack by the AST. That was also the same day Shido encountered Tohka and later discovered the real reason behind the spacequake incidents. The next time Tohka encountered Shido, she was again under attack by the AST. During Tohka and Shido's short conversation on their second encounter, Shido gave Tohka her name. During their third meeting in which they went out on a date, Tohka and Shido established a bond, as the boy explained to the Spirit that not all humans were like the AST, who are out to kill her. It was during this time after their date got interrupted by the AST that Tohka had her powers sealed by kissing Shido for the first time. After her powers had been sealed, Tohka's mental state was still unstable and could go off at any moment, mainly due to her emotions which she didn't understand or know how to handle. But, thanks to some consultation from Reine and some reassuring words from Shido, Tohka was able to better control her feelings of jealousy regarding Shido. After being sealed, Tohka started attending the same school, grade, and class as Shido thanks to the help of Ratatoskr. She made friends while at school, but at the same time, she still sees Origami as an enemy (in many ways), who was also at the same school and classroom as Shido and her. Tohka is currently living in an apartment complex made by Ratatoskr for Spirits beside the Itsuka residence where Shido lives. Death Battle Info Background Height: 165cm Weight: ??? Age: ??? (At least 16 physically) Aliases: Princess Sealed Spirit Weapons and Abilities Sandalphon *An Angel that takes the form of a throne that doubles as a scabbard for her sword *Can be used as a method of transport *Can destroy the throne and fuse it with the sword to create Halvanhelev *Encased with mana *Capable of slashing through steel Halvanhelev *A much more powerful form of Sandalphon, becoming much bigger *Can go out of control at times *Is able to slice through a cliff without it being charged Adonai Melek *Tohka's Astral Dress *Is able to take hits from equipment that's designed to kill Spirits *Enables flight Inversion *Occurs when her negative emotions take over *Stats are increased, though defense is increased a little in favor of offense *Her Angel turns into a Demon King known as Nehemah *Can still destroy the throne, though Paverschlev is created instead of Halvanhelev *Paverschlev is capable of destroying a large portion of Tengu City *Unknown Astral Dress replaces Adonai Melek Abilities *Super strength *Increased speed *Flight *Barrier creation *Can fire energy blasts *Strategic in battle Feats *Could go toe-to-toe with Origami, even when she became a Spirit *Halvanhelev and Paverschlev have shown to be extremely strong *Can still put up a fight against AST members when sealed *Her Inversion is ranked as being the most powerful Spirit *Barriers are capable of withstanding missile fire *Both Astral Dresses can take hits from Spirit killing weapons *Was able to take out a Spirit killing war machine efficiently, despite only encountering it on that occasion Weaknesses *Isn't intelligent outside of combat *She can't control her emotions at times *Was easily captured in her sealed state *Is still learning about the human world *Can't produce spacequakes at will *Inversed form will destroy the opponent at all costs, resulting with mana being drained much quicker Gallery Tohka human.png|Tohka in human form Tohka spirit.png|Tohka in spirit form Tohka Inverse.png|Inverse Tohka References http://date-a-live.wikia.com/wiki/Tohka_Yatogami Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Date A Live Characters Category:Female Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Japan Combatants Category:Spirit Category:Sword Wielders Category:Teenagers